


One Exception

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Adam wouldn’t hurt a fly, but even he has limits  100-word drabble written for the prompt: creepy crawlies





	

“Don’t kill it!” Adam cried, rushing to scoop up the spider before Kurt could squish it. Adam opened the window and set the spider outside, sending it safely on its way.

“I should have known,” Kurt said, laughing as he gave Adam a tight hug.

It was the same for stink bugs and every other kind of insect that crawled into their apartment. Kurt added it to the list of Adam’s charms and rewarded him with kisses.

It was a shock to see Adam deliberately stomping on a crawly critter one damp afternoon.

“Silverfish!” Adam cried, hugging his books protectively.

 

::end::


End file.
